<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Battle by shinomori1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304002">After the Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomori1117/pseuds/shinomori1117'>shinomori1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ARP Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AR Performers, ARP - Fandom, ARP: Backstage Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha!Daiya, Alpha!Leon, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Rage, Omega!Shinji, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomori1117/pseuds/shinomori1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji continues to perform despite being in heat, especially on the last night of their tour where the Battle Song event pits him against Daiya. When he loses against Rebel Cross' alpha, Daiya makes up for it by giving the Prince of ARP a night he won't forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Blood (DaiyaShinji), implied Rebel Cross (DaiyaRage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ARP Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm hoping to contribute to ARP's fandom by posting a few works here, as there is literally zero fanfiction that I've seen so far (haha) and the shipping dynamics between these four boys are just too good to pass up (or I could just be that thirsty). Please enjoy the smut because there'll definitely be more where that came from~</p><p>This will be part of a mini-series I'm hoping to continue based on RPs that I've done within the omegaverse AU. Please note that due to limited source content (ARP: Backstage Pass and other official profiles and postings/works), I'll be diverting out of canon a lot (e.g. Daiya is actually not an orphan, but still met and grew up with Rage right about the same time in their youth, etc.).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "And the winner is...Daiya!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The concert hall became flooded in a sea of crimson pen lights and a cacophony of screams and cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Shinji smiled and waved, even graciously applauding the showboating brunette. The stage lights were oddly hitting him hotter than usual as the blonde waited for the show to come to a close.</p><p> </p><p>He was grateful still for every princess and knight who stuck with him till the end, but tonight belonged to his opponent. </p><p> </p><p>Explosive was all he could come up with to describe Daiya's performance. An incendiary bomb that ignited and kept on burning in a 'can't stop, won't stop' kind of way. For the sake of the fans he kept his composure and performed as he would, but in all honesty, he felt like he couldn't breathe and was about to faint if he wasn't careful or didn't pace himself. </p><p> </p><p>From the moment Daiya flashed him that arrogant smirk and leapt into action, Shinji already knew he lost. There were times he wished he wasn't the one having to be on that stage; rather, to be that lucky spectator beholding such a powerful figure belting out low growling raps, kicking the air and whipping his body around so violently he was afraid he would miss every opportunity that the spotlight glanced off that glistening bare chest peeking through his open shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps taking him back to their dressing room became more urgent as the prince tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Thank goodness the staff pulled Daiya away for an interview or two, as Shinji couldn't bear to meet those amber-gold eyes of his again without his heart getting stuck in his throat it was thumping so wildly. Shutting the door behind him, he immediately pulled off the cravat around his neck, taking in huge lungfuls of air and trying not to panic. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere on that stage was so thick it was suffocating, damn that stupid alpha and his antics! If it weren't for that temporary suppressant he took that morning, he really would've lost whatever propriety he had and begged to be fucked right then and there with the hundreds of people watching.</p><p> </p><p>Shinji helplessly sank onto the sofa, trying to catch his breath. Several curt knocks diverted his attention to the door as León poked his head in. </p><p> </p><p>"Shinji-kun, are you okay? We got worried you were in a huge hurry to leave--!" the redhead cried out as Rage immediately shoved him aside and shut the door wordlessly in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay now, you made it to the end," he sat down next to the blonde with a canister of oxygen and fitted the mask onto the other carefully. "Here, just breathe in normally...it'll help calm you down."</p><p> </p><p>Who in their right mind insisted that Shinji perform when he was most vulnerable? And pairing him up with Daiya of all people! </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want them to postpone the song battle event because of...this...and it's the last night of our tour!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking idiot. You should be at home, not here! And that Daiya, the bastard overdid himself again...you must have been so terrified, I'm sorry," he cooed as he stroked the blonde's head, pulling him closer to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Rage-kun...I did my best and the audience is happy. That's all that matters." </p><p> </p><p>"Your health and well-being as an omega matters too," REBEL CROSS' leader sighed. "I just don't want any nasty alphas to come after and take advantage of you, Shinji. Not while you're this weak and wound up."</p><p> </p><p>Lilac eyes finally began to focus better as he closed them to rest. It certainly was a relief to have another omega in ARP and, naturally, they would look after one another. It was a rare side of Rage Hida that was always kept buried under his brash exterior that only he had the privilege to see. </p><p> </p><p>Shinji sighed in content as he curled up against the other, even purring a little as the gray-haired male held him and continued to pet him gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need someone to take you back to the hotel? You don't need to come out with us tonight if it'll make you uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to go, please...I have so much fun having dinner with everyone. And it's yakiniku night too, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Rage couldn't help but roll his eyes a little, chuckling. "Be grateful, Prince Shinji. It's only because it's the last night of our tour that the staff is buying us dinner. Then it's back to instant ramen for us peasants...well, except for you, that is."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to put it that way. Tour or not, I'm happy to pay for all four of us whenever you'd like something special to eat...or we could go shopping and you can come over to my place and we can make it then."</p><p> </p><p>"You're really asking for trouble, aren't you? You're in <em> heat </em>, Shinji. There's two stupid alphas in our group who could snap at any moment if they scented you, and you do a very bad job of hiding it too."</p><p> </p><p>Shinji mewled in Rage's ear. "I don't really care about León right now, I...I want...I want Daiya-kun."</p><p> </p><p>"Shinji, you were so scared of Daiya before...and now you want him to...!"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a surprise to Rage that Shinji would be so taken with his partner. Daiya was every bit the ideal alpha: tall, tanned, fit, handsome, had an air of command (that most thought he was actually ARP's leader) albeit stupid most times, but so earnest in word and deed. </p><p> </p><p>Rage felt Daiya carried the entire group on his back; his stage presence had always been so powerful and the three of them sort of just fell into place. </p><p> </p><p>He realized each omega handled going through heat differently. While he himself would rather lock himself up in his nest and hide until the strongest urges passed, Shinji was just so needy and trusting that if it weren't for trying to maintain their public image as idols he would've probably shamelessly begged any alpha that caught his eye to be mated.</p><p> </p><p>While he’d had come off of his own heat last month, Shinji’s was so palpable his body couldn't help but feel affected by it. </p><p> </p><p>"Rage-kun, can we invite him to our room tonight? I...I want to...you know..."</p><p> </p><p>"D-Do you even know what you're saying!? Where the fuck am I going to sleep tonight?!" Rage was red to the tips of his ears. "You really don't know how to be considerate of others, do you? You're such a pain, Shinji!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Shinji pouted, nuzzling into Rage's neck a little. "I can't keep it hidden any longer…not while he's around. I can't look at him in the eye anymore or else my heart is going to burst…!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I get it, just don't cry, please. You put everyone into a fucking panic when you do. I'll...I'll talk to him I guess," Rage sighs exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With huge gulps of his beer, Daiya set down his mug with a hearty sigh as he flagged a waitress over. "Can I get a refill, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Concealing a giggling, reddened face behind her serving tray, the young woman quickly headed to the bar to fetch a second pitcher. </p><p> </p><p>"Daiya-san, you sure know how to drink a lot," León gazed at the taller alpha in awe as he idly kept watch over the strips of meat sizzling on the tabletop grill.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah! We won't be touring again, not for a couple more weeks, so I'm celebrating every way I can. Man, tonight's performance was just...ngh! I finally won a battle, guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hai, hai," Rage picked at a skewer of yakitori, rolling his eyes with a sardonic smile. "<em> Finally </em> being the key term, god forbid you lose again and the director decides you're <em> graduating </em>~"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, like you didn't have any ounce of faith in me, Rage...I worked so hard for this, even."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, to the point of fainting in the practice room because you overdid it, dumbass…" Rage stifled a chuckle. He found it hard to keep up his normally prickly exterior tonight. He was just as proud of his partner's achievement, and frankly, relieved. </p><p> </p><p>Shinji was already regretting coming along. His only source of immediate comfort was sitting right next to Rage at their booth. That, and eating as much as he could to distract himself. He looked up to thank the waitress as another platter of sliced ribeye, beef tongue, and vegetables was set before him, only to watch her coquettishly bat her eyelashes at Daiya as she poured another round for them both. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette greeted her with a smirk and a wink as he raised his glass. God, did Daiya even know what he was doing…? Shinji's heart was pounding in his ears, and he found it so hard to swallow down his current bite of food that he quickly took his beer and chugged it down almost to the dregs, coughing in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa! The prince thinks he can match me at drinking?” Daiya grins as he refills the blonde’s glass himself. “I don’t know if I like the idea of a drunken Shinji, though, I’m almost wanting to find out--ow! Rage don’t fucking kick me!” </p><p> </p><p>Rage shot him a warning glare as he tended to his fellow omega, rubbing his back to soothe him as Shinji tried to regain his composure. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s...I’m fine…” Shinji waved it off with a nervous laugh. His stomach, however, worked itself up in knots for a different kind of nervousness, so much so it was literally making him feel sick. </p><p> </p><p>“Shinji-kun, you’ve been acting strange all night. Are you sure you’re okay?” León quickly slid over a glass of ice water. "Do we need to call a doctor or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, no! It's nothing, León-kun. Really. Maybe I just need to go to bed when we come back. It's been a long day for me. I'm just…really tired."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya continued to shovel grilled meat and rice in his mouth, watching the two omegas across the table carefully, especially the panicking blonde. Was he that upset from losing? No, all of them now have lost at least once, and they’ve been plenty good about it with each other. After all, part of ARP’s appeal was to pit all of its members against one another, to continue tantalizing the audience by outdoing each other at every live. </p><p> </p><p>He would be an idiot not to notice the cloying scent around Shinji, and especially the random glances from the restaurant’s other patrons as they turned their heads toward the pale beauty. Part of him grew incredibly anxious, at the same time a little pissed that he insisted to be so out in the open. The protective alpha side of him naturally kicked in gear as he ate, making it a point to return those curious glances with piercing ones of his own and letting his scent permeate their booth area to mask Shinji's. </p><p> </p><p><em> This omega is under </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> watch. Back off! </em>was what he had hoped to get across at least. Some were older men who snorted at him and went back to their business, others slightly cowered even at a distance, which definitely stirred the smug alpha in him. </p><p> </p><p>Rage pulled him aside some time that night, before they piled into the company van to head back to the hotel. Shinji desperately needed help but was afraid to ask for it, so Rage was going to ask Daiya for him. Even though his partner admitted to being very fond of Shinji and wanting very much to help out a fellow omega, Daiya could see right through the fine veneer of his typical emotional detachment that Rage was a teensy bit jealous.</p><p> </p><p>"You better not fall in love with him, Daiya," Rage glared at him as he grabs the brunette by the lapels of his biker jacket. "I...I won't forgive you if you do! He's mine first!"</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck do you mean he's <em> yours </em>?! Have you told him that?!" Daiya burst out laughing and immediately sidestepped to avoid Rage punching him. </p><p> </p><p>"That's...that's not the point, dammit!" Rage puffed up his reddened cheeks. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do with him!"</p><p> </p><p>"You act like a pair of little lovers already with your cuddling and noozling against one another short of actually making out and fu--!!" Finally the punch landed as Daiya doubled over gingerly holding his gut.</p><p> </p><p>"Daiya!! Just...just don't mark him, please...I can't take it…"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so petty? You could just say to me, 'Daiya, I want you only to myself--' Fuck!! Ow!! Stop hitting me already, goddamn!"</p><p> </p><p>They knew each other for years since they were in grade school; did he really not trust him to know how to handle an omega in heat? After all, he had been the alpha to take care of Rage himself. Being the eldest member of ARP, Daiya felt empowered to be the person everyone could rely on, and he wanted to think having four brothers at home made him more than qualified enough. </p><p> </p><p>Daiya couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, though. He felt he was laid-back enough that he was approachable about matters like this. Although, he supposed it was perfectly normal to be scared of your crush at first. In fact, the prospect of Shinji desiring him was something exciting, he wondered how long the pretty prince had had his eye on him...</p><p> </p><p>First things first though, REBEL CROSS had to make sure that León wouldn’t attempt to monkey-wrench their plans for the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you mean 'no movie night'?” said redhead whined as he called out from the main area of their suite. “There’s this new show I found that I was thinking we should all watch together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go watch with Rage, eh?” Daiya shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the couch before heading to the fridge. “He likes to hang out with you, León.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! how fucking dare you volunteer me to babysit him--ughhh...” Rage rolled his eyes at the taller male and sighed. “You better hope it’s good, or else I’m going right to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Daiya chuckled as he grabbed two cans of beer before seeking out his quarry. Shinji was always so fancy...maybe wine would be better? They could order room service, but then León would notice and get curious. Curious León almost always became Nosy León if left unattended.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the gentle humming to the ensuite bathroom where Shinji busied himself with his skincare routine, appearing to have just gotten out of the shower and only clad in a fluffy bathrobe. Picking from the huge collection of creams, face masks, and lotions he would insist he bring with him when they traveled it was mind boggling how the prince just naturally seemed to take up the most space in the omegas’ room. </p><p> </p><p>Daiya wondered how he should approach this; it was admittedly easier with Rage granted they knew each other far longer, but he wasn't sure how he could get the prince to be comfortable with him, given his erratic behavior since he started his heat.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door frame to announce himself before moving further into the room. Wow, did it smell so good in here...lavender candles were lit probably to snuff out some of the scent, but that won't be deterring him. </p><p> </p><p>He could already tell which of the two queen-sized beds belonged to which omega, of course, as Rage hardly bothered to keep his tidy and made. Daiya set the pair of beers down on the nightstand as he laid down by Rage's side of the room and pulled out his phone while he waited. A text from his partner came up with a faint ping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Where is he?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Prettying himself up for bed. Now what exactly do you </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> want me to do with him?' </em></p><p> </p><p><em> 'Don't scare him, duh. He's been scared and anxious out of his mind since the live ended. You know, that feeling when you've spent so much time on stage with ARP's most desirable big dick alpha that you’d want to explode, not like it’s a big deal or anything…' </em>He could practically see Rage roll his eyes in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Really? That's what you think of me too?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 'I'm not the one in heat, so fuck off! </em>🖕'</p><p> </p><p>Daiya grinned and snorted out a laugh. Classic prickly Rage, one could probably consider him tsundere at this point. The fact that these omegas were this affected by him was extremely flattering, and frankly, for them to want <em> him </em> to be their alpha in their time of heat, was an honor in itself. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes wandered over to Rage's nightstand. Opening a drawer, he found an unmarked bottle of lube and of course, a box of his favorite brand of condoms. He idly wondered what Shinji liked, growing even more restless as he tried to keep himself relaxed and not muddle his scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Daiya-kun…?" Shinji stopped by the entryway, eyes wide. Amber-gold irises flicked over, and Daiya inwardly cringed as it made the skittish prince jump a little. Was his aura really that strong? </p><p> </p><p>"Were you looking for Rage-kun by chance?"</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a lot of work. He swung his legs over the bed and gave him a sheepish grin. </p><p> </p><p>"No. I was thinking you'd wanna talk about earlier. I'm sorry for, y'know...breaking your win streak."</p><p> </p><p>Shinji laughed quietly. "Please don't worry about that. I'm so happy, actually, that you won against me this time! I know it can be frustrating, but you worked so hard for this, and the fans have spoken. You deserve it."</p><p> </p><p>He sat opposite the brunette, immediately turning his eyes to the floor. Daiya watched his body language shift, from biting on his bottom lip, fingers brushing against and tugging at the linens on his bed, down to his bunny slippers shuffling on the carpet. </p><p> </p><p>"I was actually more worried about you. You fainted two days ago and had to sit out from practice. Daiya-kun, please take better care of yourself. Your body is just as important as your voice. You're a pillar to our group, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Shinji's expression suddenly grew fierce. "And as ARP's leader, I'm ordering you to take as much time as you need during our break! Please go home to your family and spend time with them...a-and Rage-kun too! Take him with you! REBEL CROSS deserves to go on vacation!"</p><p> </p><p>"Prince Shinji, thank you for your generosity...this humble peasant doesn't deserve such praise, but it's not always <em> Daiya and Rage </em> here. As much time you omegas spend together, you should probably already know that we may be partners in this gig, but we aren’t mates." <em> Yet. </em></p><p> </p><p>The blonde's brows hit the ceiling as he quickly lifted his head. "But...you never left his side during his heat! Not to mention how close you two are, I would've already thought you would've--!!" Shinji's hands flew to his mouth as his pale skin flushed to a deeper red. How adorably naive and predictable. Shinji hadn't really gotten a chance to try, and yet here he was already anxious and jealous.</p><p> </p><p>"Marked him? Bit that special place on the back of his neck?" Daiya's lips curled up into a sneer as he leaned forward to bridge the gap between them, his body easily pushing Shinji's onto the mattress as he dipped down to lower his voice into a purring whisper against his ear. "Fucked him senseless until I knotted and cum inside…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aah!!! D-Daiya...kun…!" that silky voice quickly degenerated into helpless whimpers. "So close...you're so close!!"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette fought the urge to sink his teeth into the column of Shinji's throat, his clavicle, or any inch of skin bared to him by the robe coming loose. Just as quickly, though, it had been pulled back together as Shinji turned his head away, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know why I'm here, babe," Daiya caressed the supple pale flesh of his thigh. Soft, well-cared for. Probably easily bruised too. "I may have won this round, Shinji, but I won't have you come out empty-handed. Let me take care of you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>This time he had nowhere else to hide. He couldn't breathe; he was suffocating again with all the warmth and raw sexual power oozing out of this man. Shinji's breath came in short panicked gasps, desperate to hold onto something. His hands awkwardly wandered from Daiya's back, over his shoulders, down his arms to feel his bulging biceps. Every muscle of his drawn taut and firm to the touch. He wasn't sure where else to put his hands so they lay flat on the brunette's chest.</p><p> </p><p>As Rage predicted, Shinji looked terrified. This naturally demure and playful creature known as Shinji Kanou was just like a child at the pool hanging onto dear life to a floatie fearing he would drown. Daiya liked to think he had the magic touch to calm a scared omega in heat.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like that, Shinji...just hold me. It doesn't have to be anything more than that," taking it as his cue to join the prince in bed, he picked him up in his arms so that Daiya could lay himself down, bringing the flailing blonde over and setting him back down on his chest. "Take as much time as you need to get used to me being here."</p><p> </p><p>Shinji really seemed like the frightened heroine in <em> King Kong </em> as she was seized by the giant ape. He whimpered and shook, hiding his face in Daiya's shirt. He couldn't meet his eyes, he was too scared. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't just a secret that he had kept in his heart and could only indulge in his dreams. Daiya Koumoto was in his room, <em> laying in bed </em>with him, letting him get so close that every possible part of his body was touching him. </p><p> </p><p>He cried to the universe, and it answered with gusto. Or it could just be his last indulgent taste of reality before he died a horrible death the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet the brunette's. Daiya's eyes were really so beautiful and dangerous like a tiger's or a wolf's. Predatory, as they must be already clouded with lust, but there was a gentleness to them. Shinji crawled up a little closer, hyper-aware of how close their faces were. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're this handsome up close, Daiya-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya could say the same thing. He felt he was looking at an angel or a fae creature from a fairytale. He reached up to caress his cheek, up to tangle his fingers in that flaxen hair and pushing those huge side bangs aside. Perhaps if Shinji knew how much his heart was pounding, he would surely understand that these intimate interactions didn't simply come from a one-way street. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't hurt you. I know this is something huge for you, Shinji, and I want to help you. Please trust me. I want to make you feel good."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You do…?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who wanted me in here so desperately, according to someone at least…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm being so troublesome!" Shinji hid his face again, ashamed. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s gonna piss off a lot of alphas that aren't me if you string them along like this and confuse them between playing coy and scared. How the hell did you get through past heats if you're this anxious and panicky?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's...it's the first time I've hit my heat being on my own." Shinji pressed his cheek against Daiya's chest and let out a long sigh. While his scent was so strong before to the point where he felt being choked out on stage, this time it was more subtle, more comfortable. Like he had been lying on a bed of cedar wood and cinnamon.</p><p> </p><p>"I still go and see our family doctor every now and then, and she would prescribe me suppressants to help calm the urges. It's not like I can just ask for an alpha to...you know...<b>do it</b>. I don't want to have sex with just anyone who notices me. I want it to be with someone I have feelings for."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying, you have feelings for me then?" Shit. Daiya could really use one of those beers right about now.</p><p> </p><p>"I…!" the color drained even more from Shinji's face. "Y-Yes…" <em> Oh no, why did I say that so freely I'm already going to screw this up…! </em></p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you split this beer with me, Shinji? It'll help you with your nerves too." </p><p> </p><p>"Are...are you just finding every excuse to drink?"</p><p> </p><p>“I brought them along for...reasons. Not to mention I kind of get lonely drinking by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Raising a brow at the skeptical look sent his way, he smirked a little. "Heh, don't look so worried," he lowered his voice. "I'm not about to overlook a confession like that. Especially from such a beauty like you. Still, it really is something nice to hear from someone..."</p><p> </p><p>It made his heart flutter a little to see the redness flare across Daiya’s nose. </p><p> </p><p><em> So even alphas can get shy too, can’t they? </em> Shinji felt relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Just listening to his heartbeat was slowly helping his mood to even out. There was also something so satisfying about that crack and hiss of a can, and the wet noises of the brunette's throat with every swallow of beer. Shinji sighed happily, nuzzled his chest and curled up against him, decidedly stuck like a magnet. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, your majesty," Daiya offered the drink over, playfully touching the side of the can to Shinji's forehead. The blonde mewled as it soothed his feverish skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Weren’t you the one who bought this from the konbini downstairs? Tastes good and goes down real smooth."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like you enjoy calling me a prince far too much, Daiya-kun," Shinji found himself hesitating a little, cheeks reddening as he realized that he was literally about to drink from the same can as the other, and therefore he would be also putting his lips in the same exact spot as…!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, is it weird, drinking out of the same can? Rage and I do it often, not like I have cooties or anything, I promise." </p><p> </p><p>"Daiya, Rage-kun is still a year younger than the legal age for alcohol! Why are you letting him…!"</p><p> </p><p>"Soda and energy drinks count too, if I remember correctly!" Daiya sighed exasperatedly. "You're dealing with REBEL CROSS here, babe. It ain't punk rock if we ain't trying to sneak in some alcohol late at night."</p><p> </p><p>Daiya sighed and propped his head up with an arm to watch the flustered blonde, smirk worming its way across his lips. "Regardless of the fact, I think it’s cute you’re actually thinking that you’re second-hand kissing me through that beer can, aren’t you?" </p><p> </p><p>Shinji’s expressions were so earnest, even a child can figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-wha!? N-No!! I--I wasn't thinking that at all!” </p><p> </p><p>Daiya reached for the can again though the prince petulantly held it away. "Then give it back if you're not going to. It's so hot in here I might just die of thirst."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no..I want to...just..!" Shinji worried at his bottom lip. <em> Okay...maybe I was thinking it...but please stop making this such a big deal, Shinji...just drink it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Daiya's brow twitched as he grabbed the can, and put himself in the way to shove his lips up against Shinji's. The blonde let out a surprised moan, and immediately melted against his body. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daiya pulled away briefly, gold irises blazing with irritation and barely-fettered desire and growled, "You're a fucking pain in the ass omega." </p><p> </p><p>He drained the can of its contents and kissed him again, sharing it between them amidst Shinji's helpless whimpering and squirming. Rivulets of beer trickled down his chin, that pale neck, and down between the folds of his bathrobe that Daiya couldn't resist chasing after them to not waste every drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Daiya…!" Shinji wailed as the brunette practically tore open his robe, leaving trails of heat wherever his lips touched. He gasped and arched his back at every bite that landed on his chest, stomach, and back up to his throat, where the alpha bit down hard and sucked, not pulling away until he was satisfied with the crimson that bloomed after. </p><p> </p><p>While the blonde omega lay prone and dazed, Daiya backed up to shrug off his tank top and unbuckle his belt, letting his jeans slide down before he could jump back on and straddle his slender hips. </p><p> </p><p>"How's that? Was it your first time being kissed like that, Prince Shinji?" he purred as he took the other's hands and put them right up against his chest. "Wasn't kidding when I said it was so hot in here, I practically have a fever now too thanks to you and that deliciously maddening scent!"</p><p> </p><p>"Please...I can't take it...Daiya!" Shinji cried out, letting instinct take over as he linked his fingers behind Daiya's neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again. He had been literally laid bare and his resolve was starting to break. He loved the feel of another's lips against his, alongside the erotic moans and growls coming from the aroused alpha atop him. </p><p> </p><p>"A...Alpha…!" Shinji moaned out as Daiya bucked his hips, eliciting a heated cry from him as he tried to keep eye contact. "Alpha...it's my first time. Please take care of me, okay? You'll...you'll make it feel good, right…?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I fucking love to hear! I'll treat you so well, Shinji-babe. I'll rock your world, just...just trust me," Daiya was breathing hard to keep control of the alpha in him desperate to lash out. Shinji claimed he was a virgin, and yet here he was disheveled and splayed across the mattress looking every bit like temptation incarnate. Skin so lily-white and pale it was practically begging the alpha to mark it up as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>With that reassurance causing him to let go and submit to his inner omega, Shinji spread his legs, forgetting he still had his boxers on. The euphoria of exposing himself to his would-be lover was enough to make him complacent. He could only lay there and absentmindedly admire Daiya's well-built, sculpted frame. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so lucky, Shin-chan's so lucky to have such a strong, magnificent alpha like you, Daiya…ah, your body, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to be pinned beneath it...to hold it...I want to touch you everywhere, put my mouth everywhere, especially on that--mmph!"</p><p> </p><p>Daiya managed to keep himself from bursting out in laughter at the sudden litany of praise coming his way, it was almost making him embarrassed as he stole another kiss. This time, he even sneaked in a pinch to the blonde's nipples to coax a gasp from him.</p><p> </p><p>Shinji pulled him close again, excited at the prospect as their kiss deepened, with both tongues caressing each other. He couldn't help but also wrap his legs around Daiya's waist, bucking back and gyrating his hips, desperate for more contact and attention. </p><p> </p><p>Although, another part of him was just as needy; he knew it from the pervasive wetness seeping through the thin cloth of his underwear and possibly onto the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>Daiya trembled and broke the kiss, quickly reaching between them to stroke himself a little. He was so hard his own cock was peeking right through the loose fly of his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn, Shinji...fuck, I'm rock solid right now. I don't think I can wait any longer!"</p><p> </p><p>"Daiya~" With some stockpiled courage he got up to his knees and kissed the brunette, flinging his robe and what was left of his clothes unceremoniously off the bed. Giving him a sultry smile he was quick to push his brunette lover down onto his back. "I want to see…"</p><p> </p><p>Daiya blinked, bewildered and mesmerized by this fairy prince haloed by the lamplight, his pink-purple irises glittering with that eerie playfulness. It miffed him to have the lead taken from him so suddenly, but he was more curious now what the blonde was up to.</p><p> </p><p>Shinji wasn't sure if he prepared himself mentally enough; the moment he found himself sitting astride Daiya again, that same courage that got him there quickly began to dwindle. All he knew at that very moment was that there was this obvious ache between his legs that he needed desperately taken care of, and how that huge bulge of Daiya's was making his mouth water, fitting just right beneath him. He didn't have to glance down again to know that he was dealing with a big cock. </p><p> </p><p>Before long Shinji was sliding off Daiya's boxers, in absolute awe of the sight of this pulsing rod generously weeping precum at its prominent mushroom head, twitching ever so often. He hardly spared another thought as he leaned down to fit his mouth over it, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde relished its raw, musky taste. It hit the back of his throat quickly and tried to relax as Shinji drew back and filled his mouth again, letting his lips do the work of putting pressure around Daiya's shaft from base to tip.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Daiya was surprised at the initiative and reached over to pet the prince’s soft locks, playing with the side bangs that tickled his crotch with each bob of his head. His eyes could almost roll to the back of his skull as he grabbed a fistful of it close to the nape of his neck, resisting the urge to thrust deep into Shinji’s throat as he sucked more.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking...minx...ngh!” Daiya panted and growled as his thighs quaked beneath the other’s palms that gently rested there for leverage. He could feel his tongue running along the underside and swirling about the tip, prodding at the sensitive slit to lap up each drop of precum he could. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck did you learn how to do this, Shinji!?” the brunette alpha’s brows creased deeply as he tried to tamp down the growing urge to cum. He wondered if it would upset the vain leader if he got splashed in the face and hair. Dare he try? </p><p> </p><p>Shinji let go of Daiya’s cock briefly with a wet, erotic pop, humming a little as he continued to stroke his lover. The nerves were all but gone at this point and instead replaced with a special kind of excitement in getting to give the alpha pleasure as well. “Ah...I...did a lot of practice…”</p><p> </p><p>“On who?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t done this with anyone. I'm so glad you’re my first, darling,” Shinji was so enthralled with how his hand almost couldn’t wrap around Daiya he was so big. With another greedy suck to the tip, his lips grazed and pressed kisses down the throbbing underside vein and latched onto the taut sacs. “They’re so full! Ah, will you cum inside me then? I want Daiya to empty what's in here deep inside me!”</p><p> </p><p>Nope, that’s it. Daiya was done playing this game. Fuck all if Rage and León could hear Shinji scream from where they were, now that he’d flipped positions again and shoved the prince face down into the mattress, ass in the air where he could see that glistening, dripping hole. He wasn’t above manhandling him to where Daiya was already leaving yet another bite on a perky ass cheek, sliding one, then two fingers in as he occupied himself with leaving more marks where his mouth could reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha!!!” Shinji cried out as his body shook with the sudden intrusion. He was so overstimulated at this point, his cock helplessly shot its load onto the sheets. “Alpha, I’m sorry...I-I came already!! But...I’m okay...I can still continue...please don’t stop~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Get it out of the way, because I ain’t done with you yet, bitch,” Daiya slapped the other cheek, growling with the squeal that came after. “I decide when we’re done, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daiya!!” Shinji almost sobbed in pleasure as he could feel the brunette’s thick fingers slide in and out of him. He wasn’t sure if he had enough stamina for this, but he was desperate to see this encounter through. This was far better than what he had fantasized all those lonely nights before, and in every scenario he imagined himself being roughed up and fucked hard by the alpha of his dreams. “Daiya, please, fuck me! Fuck me and make me yours, please!”</p><p> </p><p>This was getting dangerous; he thought he had a good handle on his inner alpha’s more violent instincts but by the way Shinji begged and wiggled his rear, he won’t be able to keep himself from knotting such a horny omega. Withdrawing his fingers and spreading the two globes apart, Daiya had to stop and admire the twitching pink hole all covered in slick. Before anything else, he had to get a taste of it. </p><p> </p><p>Shinji lifted his head weakly only to cry out again as now it wasn’t his fingers, but his tongue giving his virgin hole attention. He had to bite down on a pillow to quiet himself down as the lewd slurping, licking, and sucking noises behind him were too much for him to bear. </p><p> </p><p>He found himself shamelessly moaning, “Is it good, darling…? Is Shin-chan’s ass good for you, Alpha…? I want it only to be yours, not anyone else’s!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking brave to be saying all that shit to me, prince. You know you could have anyone you desired, man or woman, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about that; I just want you, Daiya!” Shinji wailed, feeling his heart swell up in this throat as he choked back tears, immediately hiding his face again. <em> No crying...no crying, you idiot you’re gonna overdo it! </em> He chided himself.</p><p> </p><p>Shinji was really making this as difficult on him as possible. They could talk about feelings later, but Daiya wasn’t going to stop now; he was just as desperate for release as this pain in the ass omega as he lined himself up and slicked his cock with Shinji’s overflowing juices. He had to keep telling himself to be gentle as the head of his member slid past that outer ring of muscle, the tightness already swallowing him up. </p><p> </p><p>Gathering Shinji up in his arms, he tilted the tearful omega’s chin toward him and crashed their lips together as he continued to fit his length in. The resistance and the slow pace was so agonizing to Daiya he couldn’t even begin to think how Shinji was taking this as their kiss muffled everything, cries and all.</p><p> </p><p>He only had about a third of his member left to slide in when their mouths parted. He kissed Shinji’s flushed cheeks and held his trembling, delicate frame. Shinji’s breath came in shuddering gasps as he tried to adjust against him, his back pressed flush to the brunette’s chest, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Daiya trailed butterfly kisses from his jawline, down his nape, and onto his shoulder. He was extremely aware of that sacred spot where the back of his neck and shoulder met, where his scent was strongest. His teeth itched to graze on it, <em> just a little</em>, the alpha would try to reassure himself. </p><p> </p><p>But every fiber of his being was screaming for him not to. Rage was at least conscientious enough to buck him off when he got close to biting down, but here Shinji was, too naive and too willing. He wouldn’t want to outright hurt him like that, so he simply touched his forehead there as he continued to keep his breathing steady. </p><p> </p><p>“Shinji...tell me when. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it! Do it, Daiya Koumoto!” </p><p> </p><p>Shinji screamed so loud with that final decisive thrust, already they heard León panic and knocking on the door even after a brief scuffle outside the room with Rage: “Shinji-kun, are you okay?! Is he hurting you!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off!” Daiya growled back savagely toward the locked door. “You come in here, León, and I’ll fucking end you!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde visibly shivered, both from the sharp pain of being penetrated and in blissful delight that Daiya was asserting his dominance. If tonight was his time to die, then so be it. Let him die drugged up in endless pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“And you, Prince Shinji,” Daiya waited long enough for him to adjust. He drew back to the very tip of his cock before he slammed back in to punctuate his words. “You get off on tempting everyone like this, don’t you? Minx!” Bearing practically his full power down onto each thrust, Daiya was losing control fast. That warm tightness was making it hard to move even through all that slick now dripping down his thighs the longer they moved against one another in a frenzy of slapping flesh.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde could barely hold himself up any longer and sank down against the mattress, which was now rocking and thumping against the walls thanks to Daiya’s wild thrusts. He was sure his body would remember this moment forever, as he hardly registered anything but this huge cock relentlessly pounding his ass sore. His throat was by now too hoarse to scream, resorting to mumbling numerous intelligible things and only remaining coherent enough to cry out Daiya’s name with one orgasm after another. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Shinji felt Daiya’s cock start to swell deep inside him, pulsing spurts of warm seed to fill him so full it seeped out of their joining and onto the stained linens. He took a mental reminder to tip the housekeeping staff generously as the pair sank into a heap of sweaty bodies, still connected at the hip with Daiya’s knot buried so snug inside him. The air was stifling hot with their mingled scents as well as the heavy smell of sex. He would also have to reward poor Rage who was still trying to deal with the now-anxious León outside. </p><p> </p><p>As they lay together to catch their breath, Daiya tried his best not to move or attempt to tug himself free, though he knew by experience that that part too was extremely pleasurable for both partners. He pulled Shinji close to him, nuzzling and purring from deep within his chest to keep him calm as his errant mouth continued to dance around that forbidden place. Again his teeth itched to bite and mark him for his own. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t time yet. It wasn’t right, and he wasn’t ready to take a mate. In his heart of hearts, Daiya wished that Shinji would understand. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shinji had gotten eerily quiet. Did he pass out? Daiya leaned over his shoulder and caressed the blonde's cheek. "Hey, Shinji…you alright, babe? Anything hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Shinji stirred a little, blinking his eyes sleepily. "Daiya-kun…?"</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, sorry...go back to sleep. Don't panic if I try to pull out, I'm still stuck in you so it'll probably be uncomfortable for a second." </p><p> </p><p>"Can you stay stuck in me forever…?" was the mumbled response as Shinji craned his head over and nuzzled back. "Daiya's knot...Daiya's cum...I'm so happy to be so full…"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not forever, of course...but if you want, we can do it again. Just give me time to recover in between, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Daiya grit his teeth as he tugs again, this time a little harder. Shinji moaned helplessly as his body tried its hardest to keep his lover in, but eventually, the alpha's knot popped free with a lewd squelching noise, followed by a sudden gush of cum at its wake.</p><p> </p><p>"Daiya, how could you, now it's all going to flow out~!" Shinji whined petulantly as he was finally free to snuggle his bedmate proper, tucking his head under the other's chin. He tried not to think about how dirty the sensation of cum sliding down his thighs was as it only made him more embarrassed, but the prince wouldn't have it any other way now that his body had accepted an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"Then keep your ass tight and hold it in, surely you could manage that, eh?" the brunette snickered as he drew his arm around his lover and kissed his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"You…!" Shinji opened his mouth, but decided he was too tired to formulate a retort and didn't want to ruin the calm and cuddly afterglow so he went for another kiss instead.</p><p> </p><p>"So, think of this as your prize for winning, by the way," he whispered against Daiya's lips, threading his fingers through the alpha's hair. "The moment you looked at me like you had every intent on defeating me, I lost my nerve. I won't make that same mistake again, Daiya-kun<em>. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Come talk to me again when you're not desperately begging to be dicked by me, okay, your highness?" Daiya chuckled and touched noses with the pouting Shinji. "C'mon, don't get upset. You're fucking irresistible when you're flustered like this. Keep it up though and I may just want to court you~"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph. Beast!" Shinji turned his nose up and huffed, but his playful, shy gaze said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Beast? Kiss me and I turn into a prince. I'm a package deal here, babe," Daiya pulls Shinji close and took the blonde's chin gently between his fingers, "I can rough you up and fuck you into eternity, or I can sweep you off your feet and make you fall for me all the same. Count on it."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see about that at our next live, darling~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>